Party's Over
by Retro David
Summary: Dr. Eggman and Wily have both taken over society. Friends from many games, movies, and shows must stop them. I can't believe I actually did this. There are characters from Sonic, Sword Art Online, Accel World, Shrek, Megaman, Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts, and much more. They must stop Eggman and Wily from having there not be fun in this society.
1. No More Fun

Tails rushes into Sonic's room.

Tails: Sonic! It's an emergency!

Sonic: Tails? What's wrong?

Tails: Turn on the TV, quick!

Sonic turns on the TV.

Dr. Eggman: Mwahahahahaha! Guess what? I have taken over this whole society. From now on. Nobody can have fun anymore. Fun is now against the rules. No sports, nor video games or TV or family time. All you can do is work. Hohohohoho! If anyone decides to have fun, then they will face the consequences. They will be thrown into jail, and their houses will be destroyed, along with what they have that's fun.

The TV turns off.

Sonic: He's actually done it.

Tails: I know! Eggman is just nuts!

Sonic: No, I mean that Retrodavid has actually turned his dystopian short story from school into an actual fanfiction story.

Retrodavid: What?

Sonic: Anyway, we need to put a stop to this now.

Tails: Right. But how?

Sonic: We need help. And I mean massive help. We need to form a resistance.

Tails: Yeah. You're right. Let's get all of our friends and put a stop to Eggman.

Sonic: Great.

Meanwhile, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui from all have some fun together, unaware of what's going on. They all watch the movie Sleeping Beauty.

Asuna: This is such a great movie.

Yui: I love Sleeping Beauty!

Kirito: Yeah. It's very nice.

Suddenly, a bunch of robots bust into the house.

Robot: By order of Dr. Eggman, you have violated the law of no fun allowed.

Kirito: What?

Robot: You are under arrest. You three will both be put into jail and your home will be destroyed.

Asuna: Eggman?! Arrest?! That's not happening!

Kirito takes out one of his swords.

Kirito: Asuna! Take Yui and run!

Asuna: Ok!

The mother and child run together, but then they got blocked by a bunch of robots. Asuna takes out her rapier and prepares to fight them. Suddenly, a big blast was fired at the robots, destroying them.

Asuna: What was that?

They both turn around and see Megaman.

Megaman: Come with me! Quick!

Asuna: Ok. Thank you so much.

Yui: It's Megaman!

They all start running, and taking down the robots in their path. Yui looks back and see's that the house is destroyed. The little girl begins to cry.

Asuna: Kirito!

Megaman: Don't worry. He's fine.

Asuna: How can you be so sure?

Megaman: I have a friend who's helping him out.

Asuna: Ok. Where exactly are we heading to?

Megaman: Somewhere that Eggman and Wily's forces can't get to. It's a special haven.

Asuna: Ok.

Meanwhile, Kirito finishes taking down the robots with some help from Sora the keyblade wielder.

Kirito: Thank you for helping me.

Sora: Anytime. My name's Sora.

Kirito: I'm Kirito. Are Asuna and Yui alright?

Sora: Yeah. They just got help from Megaman.

Kirito: That's great. Thank you again, so much. Where are they now?

Sora: I'll show you.

At a factory, Shrek and Donkey are working at a factory.

Donkey: Man! Why are we even doing this? This really stinks man!

Shrek: Tell me about it. I'd rather be in my swamp, chilling out right now.

Donkey: And I'd rather be outside being a donkey.

Shrek: I really hate Eggman.

Donkey: Me too. He's the worst!


	2. The Resistance

Kirito and Sora arrive at some tree. Sora opens it up.

Kirito: A secret passage?

Sora: Yup. Your wife and child should be down there.

Kirito: Where exactly does this lead to?

Sora: A special haven for those who want to have fun.

Kirito: Ok, here goes.

Kirito and Sora go down the whole in the tree as it closes behind them. It leads to an underground hall, looking exactly like a big guild hall. Noel Vermilion greets them.

Noel: Hello there. Do you need something?

Kirito: Umm, have you seen two girls come down here a while ago? One is grown up and another is a little girl.

Noel: I believe so.

Asuna and Yui show up and hug Kirito.

Asuna: Kirito!

Yui: Daddy!

Kirito: Asuna! Yui!

Leafa flies in and hugs them.

Leafa: You're alright!

Kirito: Sugu! Thank goodness.

They all hug each other. Lisbeth takes a picture of them on her cell phone, while talking to Ruby Rose, Weiss, Noel, Silica, Sinon, Spiegel, Eugeo, and Alice.

Lisbeth: They're a true family alright.

Weiss: Especially at a young age.

Eugeo: I always love seeing Kirito, Asuna, and Yui together.

Ruby: I wonder how they got together.

Silica: Sinon? How did Spiegel get out of jail?

Sinon: I bribed the prison warden a few weeks ago. Now he's here.

Alice: Bribery?

Spiegel: It's a long story.

Sonic arrives.

Sonic: Hey everyone! Welcome to the resistance! This is the place where we get to have fun!

Ragna: Good to know.

Philia: What was the whole point of getting rid of fun anyway?

Shadow: Because Eggman is Eggman. The doctor really is a mad scientist.

Knuckles: I know.

Noel: Here Ragna. I got you a drink.

Ragna: No thanks. I'm good.

Noel: Ok then.

Megaman: We're going to charge at Eggman's empire base in three days. Be sure you're all ready. We're going to bring fun back in this society.

Ruby: Yay, that's great!

Lucy: Good riddance.

Natsu: What a weird day, huh?

Erza: I agree.

Kirito: How exactly are we going to stop him?

Tails: We have a big army of strong people. No matter what, he's gonna be stopped.

Yuuki: You're right about that.

Tails: I have a really great plan. Trust me on this guys.


	3. The Attack Part 1

Everybody gets ready to attack at Eggman's base. Kirito and Asuna both head up to their daughter.

Kirito: We need you to stay here, Yui.

The little girl begins to cry. Both of her parents start hugging her.

Asuna: It's ok dear. We will come back, we promise. When we do, we'll get a new place to live, and I'll make something delicious.

Kirito: And then we will fix everything.

Yui: Ok. Please come back.

Asuna: We will.

Kirito and Asuna both kiss their daughter. Then, Levy McGarden steps up to them. Along with Sachi.

Levy: I can take care of her when you're both gone.

Sachi: Me too, Kirito.

Kirito: Thank you Sachi. You too Levy.

Mighty: You guys ready?

Kirito: Yeah.

Asuna: Let's win this, honey.

Kirito: And let's keep our promise.

Sonic: Ok everyone, let's go!

Everybody: Right!

Everybody starts skydiving into Eggman's base, and they launch an all out attack. Eggman's defenses start firing.

Ruby: Here comes the welcoming committee!

Weiss: Now here's a challenge!

Ruby and Weiss start slashing the enemies with their weapons.

Shrek: Let's get them Donkey!

Donkey: You got it Shrek!

Shrek and Donkey start beating up a bunch of robots.

Nu-13: Engaging targets. Combat mode, activated.

Ragna: At least you're on our side!

Noel: Good riddance!

Dr. Eggman: Curses, only the strongest people have arrived, and even so we're still outnumbered. But not unless I have my invincible instrument of destruction. Take out the trash, Infinite.

Infinite: With pleasure, doctor.

Infinite starts flying out of the building.

Knuckles: Keep this up and we'll win!

Sonic: Yeah!

Infinite: That's what you think, hedgehog.

Suddenly, Infinite kicks Sonic, sending him flying far back.

Tails: Sonic!

Megaman: Oh no!


	4. The Attack Part 2

Sonic gets back up after being kicked.

Sonic: What the heck was that?

Infinite: Hello Sonic. It's been a while.

Sonic: Infinite?! I thought you were gone!

Infinite: I still have the Phantom Ruby's power, which means I can still take you down.

A bunch of bullets try to hit Infinite.

Infinite: Who dares?!

Fukaziroh: We do!

LLENN: You think that little gem of yours can stop us?

Infinite: It's the only thing I have that can stop you.

A gunshot hits Infinite from behind.

Infinite: What was that?!

Pitohui appears out of thin air.

Pitohui: I love being invisible.

Sonic: Unlike you, I have friends by my side.

Infinite: I don't need friends to help me. I just need power.

Sora: Strength comes from more than just an object you know.

Goofy: Sora's right you know.

Asuna: Give up Infinite. You're outnumbered.

Infinite: How about I try something?

Infinite uses the power of the Phantom Ruby to make Yui appear in front of him.

Yui: W-What?! Where's Levy and Sachi?

Kirito: Yui!

Asuna: Let her go!

Yui: Mommy! Daddy!

Ruby: That's a dirty trick, Infinite!

Infinite: Dirty works for me.

Kirito: I swear, we will kill you, Infinite! Don't you dare hurt her!

Infinite: I think I will remember that angry look, Black Swordsman.

Suddenly, Yui gets forced out of Infinite's grasp.

Infinite: What's this?!

?: Sorry about that?!

They look and see Spider-Man in his advanced suit, holding onto Yui.

Tails: Is that Spider-Man?!

Ragna: Nice suit. Love the white spider.

Spider-Man: Thanks. Anyway, I'm getting Yui out of here. Be back in a few.

Asuna: Thank you so much, Spider-Man.

Spider-Man: Anytime.

Spider-Man starts web swinging away.

Infinite: No matter, I will still strike you all down anyway.

Infinite starts using the Phantom Ruby's power to attack.

Sora: Let's get him!

Everyone: Right!


	5. Fight with Infinite

The fight with Infinite begins. Sonic uses his spin dash along with Tails and Shadow. Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Ragna, Weiss, Sora, and Mickey attack with their swords. Ruby uses the power of her weapon, Crescent Rose. Donald uses magic, and Goofy uses his tornado attack with his shield, and then Mega Man uses his power gear to overcharge his mega buster, and finally, Noel shoots with her two guns.

Infinite: Even with this many people, you all still have no hope in defeating me.

Suddenly, a spin dash, along with two big blasts hit Infinite, sending him flying back. The spin dash and the two blasts came from Classic Sonic, Silver Crow, and Black Lotus.

Silver Crow: Maybe so, but we never give up!

The rest of the Nega Nebulous arrives.

Infinite: The Black King and her cursed legion. As well as that puny Sonic from another dimension.

Sky Raker: Cursed doesn't seem very nice to say.

Classic Sonic: At least I have friends, right Tails?

Classic Tails: You're right, Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks for the help guys!

Black Lotus: You're welcome.

Infinite starts making illusions with the Phantom Ruby.

Tails: Look out!

He makes illusions of a bunch of big cannons firing at everyone. Fortunately, everybody dodged the shots.

Ruby: Those might be illusions, but they pack a huge punch! Guess that gem on his chest is a weak spot.

Shadow: Yes. That's the Phantom Ruby. Not to be confused with you, Ruby.

Ruby: I know. Haha.

Mickey: Let's just keep attacking until the gem is destroyed.

Sora: Ok!

Everybody continues to attack Infinite. Then, just as he started to get weak, he starts flying up in the air.

Ragna: What's he doing?

Silver Crow: This doesn't look good.

Then, Chaos appears right next to Infinite. They both use the Chaos Emeralds that appear around them to merge together.

Aqua Current: Is that a fusion ability?

Goofy: Uh oh.

Knuckles: Woah! They're using the emeralds to fuse together!

The merging finishes and all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds fall onto the ground, with their colors gone. Chaos Infinite was born.

Chaos Infinite: This is power unlike any I have ever experienced. It's perfect. Sonic, this time you and all of your friends will perish.

Donald: Whack!

Strea: Oh my gosh!

Natsu: This is unbelievable!

Lucy: Both the Phantom Ruby and Chaos Emeralds together?!

Megaman: And both Chaos and Infinite together too! This is even worse than anything I've ever fought!

Erza: Do we even stand a chance against that?!

Both Modern and Classic Sonic walk up to the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: You're feeling that, right?

Classic Sonic: Yeah.

Tails: What's going on guys?

They all take a look at the Chaos Emeralds.

Tails: I see. Just like what happened that one time. Chaos Infinite only used the negative power of the emeralds, but you guys should be able to harness their real power.

Classic Tails: Maybe if you use the real power of the emeralds, you can stop Chaos Infinite. If anybody can stop them, you guys can.

Sonic: Of course we can. We always win.

Both Sonic's fist bump each other.

Shrek: You got this Sonic.

Sora: Don't give up.

Mickey: You're the best one out of all of us.

Donald: You said it!

Goofy: Don't lose now. Ah hyuck!

Ragna: It's all up to you now.

Noel: We believe in you.

Silver Crow: Give it all you got.

Black Lotus: We will be with you.

Sky Raker: We'll do everything we can to help you.

Kirito: Win this for us.

Asuna: And win this for our daughter too.

LLENN: You got this!

Fukaziroh: You guys kick some butt out there!

Pitohui: WOOO!

Weiss: End this Sonic.

Ruby: You'll always be our shining hope!

Megaman: Do this for all of us!

Classic Tails: You can win Sonic!

Tails: You always do!

Classic Sonic: Thanks guys.

The Chaos Emeralds all begin to glow, and they surround the two Sonic's.

Sonic: Infinite! It's time you feel the wrath of Super Sonic's!

The two Sonic's turn super with the Chaos Emeralds, and then they start flying at Chaos Infinite.

Chaos Infinite: The real fight begins.


	6. Chaos Infinite

Both Modern and Classic Super Sonic fight against Chaos Infinite. They attack with everything they got.

Chaos Infinite: You will not win this, Sonic. You and all your friends will perish!

Super Sonic: You think you can stop us by turning into a big monster and dreaming up illusions?!

Classic Super Sonic: Not gonna be easy now!

Chaos Infinite: Then I'll make sure you both go down for real this time!

Chaos Infinite starts firing two big blasts at the two Sonic's. They both move out of the way as they both push forward.

Super Sonic: Keep moving!

Classic Super Sonic: Got it!

They both use their spindash at Chaos Infinite, dealing a lot of damage.

Chaos Infinite: Not bad. But it's still not enough to defeat me.

Chaos Infinite uses a shockwave attack, sending the two Sonic's flying back. They both recover as they aim for the gem on his chest.

Classic Super Sonic: Give up Chaos Infinite! We know your weakness!

They both start attacking with everything they got. Soon, both Chaos and Infinite stop merging and become normal. The Phantom Ruby on Infinite starts malfunctioning.

Infinite: You! I swear you will all perish! You've ruined everything!

Tails: The ruby's malfunctioning!

Modern Super Sonic rushes in to try to get Phantom Ruby off of Infinite before it explodes.

Infinite: What are you doing, you fool?!

Super Sonic: Saving your life!

He grabs the Phantom Ruby and quickly throws it really far away. A massive explosion happens as soon as the ruby gets really far away.

Kirito: Is it over?

Asuna: He did it!

Asuna kisses Kirito.

Asuna: We won!

Yang: You ok, Ruby?

Ruby: Yeah. We did it!

Blake: Looks like the fight's over.

Weiss: It sure is.

Ragna: Nice job Noel.

Noel: Thanks.

Makoto: WOOO!

Leafa: That's what Eggman gets when he messes with us!

Fukaziroh: Hey LLENN. Can you carry me home? I'm kind of tired out.

LLENN: No! You're too heavy for me to do so!

Fukaziroh: It's not me, it's the twins.

Sinon: Nice job everyone.

Infinite: You saved me? But why?

Super Sonic: Cause that's what heroes do.

Megaman: Sonic's right.

A death egg robot approaches.

Dr. Eggman: Look at you all! Celebrating like you have a chance to win! You still have to defeat me!

Classic Super Sonic: Really? A death egg robot?

Dr. Eggman: This one is even more powerful than the others, and I will crush you all with it!

Everybody takes down the robot in one blow and Eggman quickly flies away.

Dr. Eggman: On second thought, nevermind!

Shadow: Very disappointing in the end, Doctor.

Natsu: He's a real loser alright.

Happy: Ai!

Sonic: So, should we all celebrate?

Shrek and Donkey: SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME! I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED!


	7. The Party of Eggman's Defeat

After the final battle, everybody heads over to Sonic's place to party hard.

Sonic: Man, that was one epic battle.

Tails: I know. It was great.

Makoto: That Eggman sure is nuts isn't he? I love nuts.

Ray: Me too.

Noel: Hey Makoto, I got you a drink I made.

Makoto: Nah, I'm good. I'm not really thirsty.

Noel: Ok. What about you, Ragna?

Ragna: No thanks.

Asuna: Do you guys hate Noel's cooking?

Ragna and Makoto: Umm.

Noel: I'm right here you know.

Leafa: Well, if you hate her cooking you could always have mine and Asuna's.

Yui: Mommy's cooking is the best.

Ruby: I think I'll have what Chef Asuna is making.

Yang: Me too.

Weiss: Same here.

Blake: So will I.

Noel: Can you teach me your skills, Asuna?

Asuna: Sure. I don't see why not.

Kuroyukihime: I would like you to teach me as well.

Asuna: Umm, ok.

Asuna takes Noel and Kuroyukihime in the kitchen.

Mighty: Hey Sonic, you got a message from Eggman.

Sonic: Really? What's up?

Mighty plays the message.

Dr. Eggman: It's not over Sonic.

Sonic: It's never over.

Dr. Eggman: Someday I will build another robot army and it will be even more powerful than the last! You will all be destroyed by it and I will once again conquer the world!

Sonic: History repeats.

Dr. Eggman: Just you wait! I will someday have the last laugh!

Sonic: Whatever.

Dr. Eggman: Now somebody get me a muffin.

The message ends.

Megaman: Does he ever give up?

Knuckles: Eggman is Eggman.

Shadow: He really is a mad scientist.

Sonic: Of course he is.

Yui starts looking down in sadness.

Lucy: Hey there Yui. You ok?

She doesn't say a word.

Lisbeth: Hey Kirito. Asuna. I think your daughter is upset.

Asuna: Yui's crying?

Kirito: I think I know why. Are you sad because we lost our home?

The little girl nods her head.

Asuna: Well, we're going to get a new home, where we'll make new memories together as a family. We'll start all over again. I'm going to make something for you to eat to make you feel happy. Ok?

Yui: Ok.

Kirito: I'll stay with you for a little while, ok Yui?

Yui: Ok.

Sora: I really don't like seeing little kids like Yui in pain.

Ruby: To be honest, I kind of feel bad.

Haruyuki: Guys, come on. We aren't here to be sad. This is a party we're having. We're celebrating Eggman's defeat.

Takumu: Haruyuki's right you know.

Chiyuri: Then let's all smile!

Yui begins to smile again.

Kirito: There we go.

Tails: This was one adventure, Sonic.

Sonic: I know. Sure was great.

Ragna: You know what, Sonic? You're too cool.

Sonic: I know. Thanks.

Yang: I know one thing. Out of all of us here, Sonic is the best.

Vector: Hey guys, Rain is singing a song on the stage right now.

Sonic: Alright! Let's hear it!

Rain: This song is for you, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Everybody starts cheering for Rain as Friends by Hyper Potions comes on.

Rain: Hey let's go!... Hey let's go!... Let's take a journey all the way through time. Step forward then rewind! No matter where we go it's you and me! We can rewrite history! It doesn't matter when! You just have to begin! Keep running all the world will set in motion! Going the speed of sound! I know that we'll rebound! Just wait you'll see a world of endless possibilities! Aww, that's right everyone I'm here, now I wanna hear you screaming loud and clear, coming at you with a proclamation that'll be passed down through the generations! It's all about how you live and learn! Hit the road and watch the rubber burn! Don't you know that time's an illusion when you're running on dreams of absolution! You know that we've got nothing left to lose! So take the leap and grab the prize! Now's the chance we've waited our whole lives for! 3, 2, 1, go! We're not slowing down anymore as long as your hands in mine. We'll conquer any roadblock, the fast lane we'll rock. That's right! Cause I've got my friends right by my side!

The end.


End file.
